finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Lawton
Samuel "Sam" Lawton is the protagonist of Final Destination 5. ''He is an employee at Presage Paper and the visionary of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Sam was the seventh survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Biography Sam resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. His sales for the last quarter are very poor, which causes him to reevaluate his future with the company. He dates Molly Harper and is good friends with and the subordinate of Peter Friedkin, and Nathan Sears. He also works part time as a Chef at a French restaurant called Le Cáfe Miro 81, and has dreams of going to Paris for his apprenticeship, although he is reluctant to take the position, because he doesn't want to leave Molly behind. ''Final Destination 5 Sam and his co-works are on their way to a corporate retreat when Sam has a premonition that the North Bay Bridge will collapse, killing everyone on it. When he panics he convinces several of his fellow employees to leave before the accident occurs as he predicted. Later on, he is interrogated by Agent Jim Block, who initially believes Sam is a terrorist. Days later, he goes to the memorial service where he and Peter encounter the mysterious coroner known as William Bludworth, who warns him that Death doesn't like to be cheated. Confused, he and Peter initially disregard this. He eventually returns to his daily life as an employee at Presage Paper. Later on, Candice dies from a freak accident in a gymnasium. Sam visits Peter in the gymnasium where he sees Bludworth again. The following day, a depressed Peter invites Sam, Molly, Olivia, and Nathan to drink with him. After Olivia leaves to go to the eye clinic, the others receive news that Isaac died during a massage treatment. He meets Bludworth once more, who tells him that if they want to live they must kill someone who was never meant to die on the bridge, and take their remaining lifespan. He and Molly decide to warn Olivia, suspecting she might be in danger. They arrive at the clinic but are too late to save Olivia. The next day, Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy, in a warehouse accident, and takes his life. When Dennis arrives he is suddenly killed by a wrench launched by a belt sander. That night Sam works at Le Cáfe Miro 81, and finally accepts the apprenticeship. After work he asks his manager if he can reserve the restaurant for a date with Molly. Peter later shows up, and talks about how he almost killed a woman by shoving her into traffic, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He then points a gun at Molly and they both run to the restaurants kitchen. Peter follows them and knocks out Sam, before pursing Molly. Agent Block arrives to help Molly but is shot in the back by Peter. Peter continues to pursue Molly but is eventually stabbed in the back with a cooking skewer by Sam. Since Peter stole Block's life, and Sam killed Peter, this leads Sam to believe he was given Block's intended lifespan. 'Death' Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, he watches Alex Browning and Carter Horton fight and get thrown off the plane with several others. When the plane takes off, Sam begins to see the same omens from the bridge. A flight attendant passes them, and a passenger asks what the fight, that happened minutes ago, was about. The flight attendant then explains that one of the passengers had a panic attack after claiming to have had some sort of vision. As Sam realize this, the plane starts to break apart in mid-air. Molly is sucked out and bisected by the left tail plane, before the plane catches fire and incinerates Sam and the other passengers on board the plane. Signs/Clues *The lights in Molly's house and Le Cáfe Miro 81 flicker momentarily. *Sam works at a restaurant called [[Le Cáfe Miro 81|Le Cáfe Mir'o 81']], 'the place were Carter Horton dies. *Molly reads a magazine with the lasik advertisement on the back. *Sam reads the flashing message on the plane, saying to fasten your seat belts *Sam says to Molly, "As long as we're together, that's all that matters." Talking about when his death will happen. *During his shift, Sam gets worried about his own death and observed his surroundings. Two of the things he saw involved fire.: **The fire on the stove in Le Cáfe Miro 81 rises uncontrollably. *Sam cuts himself on his finger on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane and on the bus on North Bay Bridge. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attendant states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. **That same visionary was directly facing Sam and Molly, screaming "GET OFF THE PLANE!" as he was being removed. *In the opening credits of the film Flight 180 explodes. *A model plane is seen on his cubicle when him, Molly and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *The model plane and the cars in his cubicle, hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. *Sam and Molly's assigned seat number is at "Seat '23". It is the number in the seat configuration where survivor Clear Rivers sit. Also, the pile-up in Final Destination 2 was on Route 23. *After the friends finish off a bottle of wine, Sam says "Well, this is the end. What are we toasting to?" *When Sam was in Molly's house, he looked at a picture of him and Molly. A nearby vase was reflecting in the glass. The reflection resembled the head of an airplane. Appearances *Final Destination (unseen, died in plane crash) *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Nicholas D'Agosto) Trivia *﻿Interestingly enough, Alex's premonition death is the same as, and the cause of Sam's real-life death. *There's a goof during Sam's death scene. As the flames are burning the flesh off of Sam's face, the breathing masks, which can be seen blowing towards the back in the flames, are not melting, despite being made of plastic and/or rubber. *The music that plays during the plane crash is a reprise of the opening theme of Final Destination 5 . *In the script of Final Destination 5, he is described as: SAM LAWTON, handsome but unaware of it. *Sam is similar to Nick O'Bannon from The Final Destination. Both died at the end with their girlfriends and died right after their girlfriends. Plus, they are both visionaries. *While Sam and his fellow co-workers were having drinks, there's a model plane and cars in his cubicle which hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. *Chronologically, Sam is the first of the series' visionaries to die. On top of that he is also the oldest of the visionaries as well. *Sam is the only visionary not to have at least two premonitions or visions of omens. *Sam is the first survivor of the series to intentionally kill another person on Death's list, though this was done to defend Molly. *Sam is the only visionary to not figure out death's design on his own as Alex, Kimberly, Wendy and Nick figure death's design on their own. Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Category:Death's Victims Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Death's Servants Category:Incinerated Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination characters Category:Killers Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge Category:Incinerated by an airplane explosion Category:Casualties